Ember quotes/archive 2
but I wanna be a show off #It's for the memories, dammit. #every user in here gets followed by the twitter that's fact logic #Do I see... blood? #I JUST FORGOT TO SPACE OUT THE WORDS GODDAMMIT #Vic is a boo boo monster #ROOF? #@Vic You're not bae at all stop trying to be. #STOP TRYING TO BE BAE CAUSE I DESPISE YOU @Vic #I just sorta find you an alright person.. @Vic #I should insult more to get more fame and quotes. :D #I JUST RECENTLY GOT ENGAGED TO SHUROW SO NOW HE'S MINE #@P-P I had to marry him cause Shurow and Apj are both males. And they are too gay. #@Vic Should I insult more to get more quotes? #@MCC NO HE'S NOT HE'S KAWAII (blush) #OH SORRY I WAS BLIND BUT NOW I NOTICED THAT HE COULD BE ONE @MCC #@Jes I love you :) #oh be quiet you cutie admin @Apj #Can't wait to turn Vic into a pretty lady. #jes loves butts I think #http://prntscr.com/8bkgjr I MADE A NEW ADMIN MASTERPIECE #Call me monster? I'm lord of this wiki, dammit! #@Jes Also, you're posing with your back. #@Jes Sorry, I was just reading you in your avvie. #no you're ugly #@Jes IT'S YOU AS A LADY IN A ONE PIECE SWIMSUIT. THE LOWER BACK PORTION HAS "butt luv" ON IT. #You had to pose with your back in order for us to see your "butt luv"-printed lettering in the butt portion. #I like drawing admins that can be naked, only in private. #I cannot say the b word here so I replaced it with idiot #I wanna lick my Triceratops and eat his scaly smooth peely edges #Can I lick your Tyranosaurus #NO MORE LENNIES, THEY'RE OVERRATED #What color is Santa? Is he White or Brown? #Santa is nature? No #LOL I'M POOP :D #http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Bikinis which one looks the hottest #@Watat Wear it, it makes you look HOT. #Tech is high. HIGH-TECH (troll) #TECH IS HIGH #I want to have a disease that makes me feel no pain, so I can get a thinner belly. #I'll saw the fat part of my belly off. #I DESPISE YOUR LOVE FOR WALRUSES. EAT SUGAR PIE!! #Don't you lick other's sour intestines? #I watch inapp videos sometimes. #Apj doesn't look at inapp stuff cause he's aware of the very grotesque use of fat people inapp-graphy. #Vic doesn't like inapp-graphy cause he's native to the Ricish Swashbucklers, and they HATE 18+ stuff and prefer 13+ stuff. #cake has calories, please cut down and eat fruit instead. @Apj #bye apj Idc about you leaving #GOD IS BIGGER THAN THE BOOGY MAN #SHUROW HAS TO BE MY SENPAI #Jes is nubbier, but he's the nubbiest nub of all. # just found out now that Saraapril is an idiot. #Is Saraapril a Christian? #*puts blaze on Apj's tummy fat and inhales it and spits it on him* #Apj I wish you could be demoted into admin for 2017. #@Tech Can I suck your crisp tummy fat? #I'M GONNA KILL THE EMBER QUOTES CAUSE I THINK IT'S BULLCRAP NOW #please dont shoot me but the madness has got to stop :( #Here's what I want: Demote every admin to regular user except for Apj, Dps, Kawkeet, and Shurow #@Watat You should be demoted, cause you're obnoxious at most parts. #OH GOD THE SETTING, IT'S UGLY (sick) #Saraapril's probably 12 and I think her name is Melissa #what if thomas crossovered with marvel and cp #@Fuzzy I won't date you. I'm already dating Shurow. #fuzzy is a fat cutie now bye #That means I DO PLAY GAMES, you fat something-teen. #but I'm saying a likely-truth opinion #I'm just saying it's likely the truth of my opinion. #I'm also confident of my future stuff, I'm planning to take graphic design class as well. I'm being serious guys, please take this seriously. #This movie isn't bad, but it's not all that good either. Hopefully, the Christmas sequel will deliver more potential. #screw this I'm out ~ Miss Sanrio has logged off the chat room. ~